


Action and Adventure and Romance

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Anthology Series [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Dragon Ball, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Series: Anthology Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556164
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Writer


	2. Taken

Lionel Luther stood outside the imposing structure with a scowl on his face. His large hand clutched one that was much smaller than his. He looked down, his brown eyes connecting with that of his daughter’s. At just the tender age of five, she stared up at him with so much trust and compassion. It almost made him feel unbearable guilt at giving her up, though it had to be done. He didn’t have time to care for her and his other children. He merely wanted to put all of his focus into Lex, his son.

“Daddy, where are we going?” Lena looked up at her father, a small, innocent smile on her face.

Lionel looked away from her and shook his head. He removed the guilt from his body, in fact, he wiped all emotion from his face. Now, this was just a transaction. Lena was going to be nothing but a little girl he didn’t really know. He was going to wipe her whole existence from his family. Straightening his back, Lionel lifted a hand to push his long, shoulder-length hair back. He then trailed his hands down his face and to his beard.

Lionel tugged on Lena he walked up the steps to the agency. “Come on,” he muttered when her small legs couldn’t keep up.

To Lena, she was on an adventure with her father, but she didn’t know that this would be the last time she would see her father. She looked up at him with the same innocent smile, not understanding that the papers he was signing indicated him absolving all his rights as her parent. It only came to her when someone, a worker, grabbed her and Lionel started walking away.

“Where are you going?” Lena shouted to her father who didn’t spare her a single glance. “Daddy! Don’t leave me!”

Lena tried to run after him, but she was restrained by the workers at the adoption agency. Technically, she was theirs now. Her father would never be there for her again. Tears collected in Lena’s eyes and they began falling down her small cheeks. When her legs became weak, she allowed the workers to carry her and take her someplace else. They tried to soothe the crying girl, but nothing worked. She was inconsolable, so they left her to her own devices which were nothing.

But it seemed Lena was being looked out for. The next day, someone came to the agency. He went by the name of Quinten Lance and he was looking to adopt a child. It just happened that Quentin would walk past a sad and downtrodden Lena. Something about her small, hunched over body called out to him. He pictured her perfectly in his family of four. He made his way to Lena, a small smile on his face.

“How would you like to come home with me?” he asked her, kneeling in front of her. Lena looked up, her brown eyes so sad and so glossy.

“Will you give me away?” she asked, sniffling back more tears.

Quentin shook his head and patted her head. “Of course not, I’d never do something like that.”

Lena regarded him for a moment before nodding. She stood from her chair slowly and wrapped her small arms around Quentin’s neck. “Okay, yes please.”

In a matter of minutes, Quentin was signing adoption papers for Lena. He put down his name and his wife’s name as her new guardians. When that was all finished, he held his hand out to the small girl to which she happily placed her hand in. Then Quentin walked out with his new daughter, Lena Lance.

“I can’t wait to go on vacation!” Lena exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. Her dark hair bounced with her as she smiled widely in happiness.

Laurel Lance shook her head over at the younger girl. Laurel was Lena’s adoptive sister along with Sara Lance. Unlike most clichés and tropes, both Laurel and Sara actually loved Lena dearly. When Lena was adopted at five, they opened their arms in welcome. From day one, Lena had felt loved in her new family. Now, in comparison, this was much better than being a Luthor. She was much more loved as a Lance.

“Calm down, Lena,” Laurel commanded, though she was openly laughing. She regarded the thirteen-year-old girl with loving eyes. “We’ll be leaving for the airport soon, okay? I need you to be chill when we get there.”

“Yeah,” Sara agreed as she bounded down the stairs with her suitcase. “We don’t need a toddler with us,” she teased, a small smile on her face.

Lena rolled her eyes and nudged her sister. “I’m just excited, that’s all. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Laurel shrugged. “But your excitement equals loud which equals lots of angry stares from passengers.”

“Fine, where’s mom and dad?”

Their parents appeared seemingly out of nowhere. They stared at their daughters with happy eyes, though just a bit apprehensive. For this vacation, it would just be the three of them with only Laurel as the adult. She was only twenty and it had taken a lot of begging for them to agree to allow this time for the three sisters. They wanted to go but had agreed to lay off and let Laurel take the responsibility of caring for her younger sisters.

It was especially hard for Quentin to see as he used to be a soldier. He was trained to be cautious and safe. Letting his three girls go to a different country was anything but cautious and safe, so he struggled to reign in the helicopter parent within him. Dinah was a bit more lenient, though she was a professor so she knew how college aged kids could be. Laurel was twenty and she was sure to want to find some parties. Dinah just hoped that putting her trust in her was going to be a good decision.

“Alright, let’s head out, girls.” Quentin motioned them to the door. Each girl picked up their suitcase and walked out, parents following closely behind them.

The three Sisters would be taking a trip to Greece, specifically the island of Ios. This would be Lena’s first time ever leaving the country. She was beyond excited to experience the world out there and see how different the culture was from their lives in America. It also helped they’d basically be living on the beach. This wouldn’t be the first time for Laurel and Sara though. Before Lena, they had left the country a few times with their parents. Now, there would be no parental supervision. It was an exciting moment for Laurel because she’d be able to prove she was grown up enough to do things on her own. It was exciting for Sara because she was a teenager. There was a lot she could do without her parents to put a stop to it.

The drive to the airport took around two hours with traffic than with finding the right terminal. Once that was done, they left the car and checked their luggage. Then they found their boarding area and sat to wait. For a moment, the family remained silent. Though it was just a vacation, they became emotional at the aspect of being separated. It would only be for a week, but it was a week too long.

“Call when you guys land, I mean it, Laurel,” Quentin said sternly, his arms wrapped around his girls. “No boys and please keep away from strangers.”

“Dad,” Laurel groaned, “I’m not a little kid. I know, okay? Don’t worry, we’ll be completely fine, honestly.”

Dinah rubbed her oldest daughter back. “Honey, we’re just sad to see you three going. You guys are aging on us!”

They all laughed, though her words were true. She felt as if her babies were growing too old too quickly. Now they were going on vacation alone. Soon, their plane was called to board. A few more hugs were exchanged along with promises to call and stay out of trouble. The three girls waved their parents goodbye as they got in line to board the plane. This was an emotional moment for everyone.

The sister got on the plane. Dinah and Quentin waited until the plane took off before they decided to leave.

Their plane ride was long, much longer than they liked, but it was worth the wait. When the plane touched down, it was bright and sunny outside. The sisters crowded around the small seat window so they could get a glimpse outside. All they saw was an airport, but they still appreciated the blue skies. When they got off, they immediately went out and hailed a cab.

The island Ios was a Greek one that was in the Aegean Sea. It was dubbed as one of the most beautiful islands to go to and a must-see vacation spot. That was why the girls chose this as their spot. They wanted to feel the natural sun on their skin and have a chance to be on a beach that had clear waters and white sand. This was going to be a good vacation for them.

Once they were dropped off at their hotel, the girls checked in then made their way to their room. They screeched loudly upon seeing the suite they had. It was glorious and beautiful. They all ran in and hopped on the bed, though the suite had additional rooms for each girl.

“This is amazing. This bed feels like clouds!” Sara exclaimed as she sighed. “Amazing!”

“Yeah, haha. Now get out my room and go look at yours,” Laurel said. She pulled out her phone as she laid back. “I’m going to call mom and dad now, they’re expecting it.”

The girls left and Laurel got on the phone. She smiled as she examined her room. She could see Lena’s room from where she stood as there was an open window and the blinds were open. She watched her sister for a moment only to see two mysterious guys appear. Laurel opened her mouth in horror as she dropped down and hid somewhere.

“Dad!” she whispered once her father answered.

“What’s wrong? Did you guys make it okay?” he asked.

“Oh, God. There are people here and they’ve got Lena and I see them carrying Sara. I don’t know what to do.” Laurel didn’t get another word in as she was dragged out from under her bed. She screamed loudly, drowning out the calls of her parents.

When her screams were no longer heard, Quentin hung up and punched the table. He stood to his feet and raced to him and Dinah’s bedroom. There he would start packing things.

“I’m going to go get them,” he told Dinah who watched him in disbelief.

“We don’t know who has them,” she said, hugging herself.

Quentin shook his head and scoffed. “Doesn’t matter. Those are out girls, understand. I have to get to them! Listen, I’m going to go to the base and see if I’m able to get a private jet out. It’ll be faster.”

“Oh… okay.” Dinah nodded tears in her eyes. She could perfectly picture her husband dying while trying to save their daughters and she hated thinking about that. “Please, be safe.”

They kissed goodbye before Quentin raced out of the house. As a former United States soldier, Quentin had access to certain things. He was a well-known fellow and liked by most in the military scene. He had friends who would help him out. Arriving, he tells them that his daughters have been abducted on the island of Ios, but that he has no idea who could’ve done so.

“Actually, a lot of girls have been getting abducted recently,” a man tells him, crossing his arms. “They harvest organs, everything from the victims and leave them to die.”

Quentin clenched his jaw and shook his head. “This takes place in Ios?”

“No,” the man shook his head. “It takes place closer, much closer, but girls get abducted from all over. But the chances of Ios being a location… it seems to me that your daughters may have been targeted.”

“How can I find them?” Quentin asked. “They could be anywhere.”

“We’ve actually trailed their location to the United States. It seems whoever is doing this has lots of money. We’ve narrowed the location down to Smallville.”

Smallville… that was where Quentin adopted Lena from. He shook his head of the possibilities that his daughters were targeted. What would be the point of that? Who would want his sweet daughters who have done nothing wrong? Quentin quickly thanked the man who gave him the information. While at the base, he armed himself, grabbing guns and tools he knew how to use. His training would come in handy since he was a former soldier. He would know how to sneak and attack without drawing attention which would help.

Since Smallville was close, Quentin didn’t need a jet to take him anywhere. He could simply drive to his destination, so that’s what he did. Quentin drove far above the speed limit. He was now a man on a mission. A mission to save his daughters and he wouldn’t let anything stop him. It took him around thirty minutes to reach the city of Smallville. But there was nothing in Smallville that granted as strange.

Quentin walked around for ages trying to find any clues. That’s when he came upon a dead body that sat in an alleyway. He gagged as he noticed the organs were all missing. This must be the right way to go. Quentin made his way down the alley until he came to the open door of a building. Nothing was out of the ordinary as he watched a butcher chopping up meat. That’s when he noticed that it wasn’t just any meat. This was human meat and organs.

Quentin pulled out his gun and aimed it before he walked towards the butcher. “Turn around slowly and put the cleaver down,” he mumbled, his tone sharp and deadly.

The butcher glanced over his shoulder before dropping the huge knife. He raised his hands to the air and turned. “I don’t want any trouble. Just tell me what you want, please.”

“This operation, whatever the hell this is… what is it?” Quentin asked. “And who do you work for? Tell me!”

“I don’t know, man. I just get a lot of money for chopping people up. I get their organs out, put them in ice, then wait for some guys to pick it up. That’s all I know!” the butcher cried. “They keep it secret. They don’t tell their workers much.”

Quentin growled. “You have to know more! Who runs the show? Where do the organs go?” He stepped forward and pressed the gun to the man’s forehead.

“Okay, okay!” he cried out. Quentin could smell the urine as he pissed himself. “Luthor Corp, they’re the ones I work for. They run the whole operation and I sent the organs to them. Seriously, that’s all I know. I think they sell the organs on the black market or something. They get girls, any age and I have to cut them open, okay?”

“Thank you for complying,” Quentin said before he pulled the trigger, killing the man. His heavy body fell as Quentin stepped back.

He turned on his heel and marched out of the place, closing the door behind him. Quentin shook his head as he paced for a moment. He needed to go to the place this must have started, Lionel Luthor’s home. He ran Luthor Corp, so his answers laid there. Quentin raced to his car and quickly got in. He made his way toward Lionel’s mansion. Never in a million years did he think the guy would do this, especially not after giving his daughter up years ago. It made no sense!

**Ending**

When Quentin reached, he left his car running. He had never run so fast before, but this was important. Racing up the steps, Quentin kicked the door open. But the sight that greeted him was an unfortunate one. For some reason, there were no guards or anyone manning the gate. It was just left open just as the front door was. It also had dim lighting, but he could still see the bodies on the ground.

“No!” he yelled, falling to his knees. “Why?! Who did this?!”

Laid in front of him were his three daughters. Each was cut open, their organs missing, their eyes remained open and their mouths open in horror. When they had died, they had been screaming. Their stomachs had been cut open and the heavy skin was pinned to the sides to reveal bloody emptiness. No organs remained, not even their intestines. Blood pooled under them and around them, covering their bodies in a thick, liquid mess. They were dead.

He was too late.


	3. Romance Relationship of Nebula and Lena Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get lot Requests for Sequel I might have Sequel.

**Story**

Lena was sitting on the chair with both her elbows on the table. While her palms were covering the face. As she changed her posture, her face revealed. She was weeping incessantly while her eyes looked like a deep ocean with massive waves which showed that she had something perturbing in her delicate heart. The tears sprinkled out from her big and pulchritudinous eyes. The pearl like tears, first, touched her rose like red and soft cheeks and then the corners of her beautiful lips. Now, she could feel the salty taste.

Suddenly, she thought something and looked outside the window. She could capture the horrific scene before her eyes. She gazed at the people who were roaming in the dreadful streets. They all were wearing masks to prevent themselves from the deadly gases which had already polluted the serenity of the air. She thought that another wave of disaster would come soon and destroy this city completely too.

Because of the changes in the environment, there had been a great many events that had destroyed almost half part of the world in the previous decade. Scientists were doing their best to purify the atmosphere of Earth in order to handicap these events of disasters. They looked helpless because their works were in vain.

It was the night time when the glass screen appeared again in front of Lena, she was not able to anticipate what would happen next. What should she do? However, she willy-nilly followed the instructions that were showing on the screen. It was mentioned there to visit area 51, immediately. She hasted in doing so.

When she reached the described destination, it was astonishing to gaze at that sight. She discovered that a spacecraft was there in a damaged form. At first sight, she was not going to accept reality and wanted to run away from this place. But she followed the already described instructions, she ventured to the spacecraft that a girl was lying there.

It was the very first experience of Lena Luthor to see an alien. She had been in contact with the aliens through the glass screen who guided her here to serve this girl. She struggled to carry the injured girl in her car. She asked her to lay on the backseat of her car. This girl whose skin was of blue color and had no hair on her head with her half consciousness accepted the girl`s advice. Lena covered her body as she wanted her to hide from the people of this planet.

At that time the sky gained deep darkness while she was completing her duty of a nurse for this girl from the unknown planet. Lena let her take rest with the hope that she will scrutinize this creature tomorrow morning.

In the morning, she took her breakfast in her room to share it with this blue girl. She had remained uncertain about this creature through the previous night.

While they were having breakfast Lena noticed that this unknown girl was making a face on the food.

She spoke, “ It is the food that we people like the most.”

“Earth is a place where people like us find no pleasure, Lena

Luthor!”,Nebula replied Lena without showing any impression on her face.

Lena was shocked by her words. She was not giving importance to her remarks about breakfast. Instead, she was amazed at the fact that this creature knew my name, but how? Because the aliens who were in contact with Lena neither asked her name nor mentioned ever. 

They just told her about the flaws of humans who had destroyed Earth with their stubbornness.

Lena asked in curiosity, “How do you know my name?”

“I’m not just familiar with your name instead I know each and everything about you and your planet!” Nebula replied with a smile on her face.

Lena with a bad temper, “Who the hell you are and why are you perturbing me. My mind has a lot of questions about the screen which appeared before me.”

Nebula, “ Yes it was the way of communication. We wanted to develop a good relationship with a human....”

While Nebula was speaking, Lena interrupted, “ Why the hell do you people want to make contact with us? Are they behind any conspiracy? Are you encroaching toward this planet?”

“ You can consider me an ambassador of aliens to this dreadful planet which is in a dire need of recovery. But you people are so ignorant that you can`t take care of it.”, Nebula said with a proud tone.

“ So you want to conquer this planet with your craftiness...... I think we did nothing so wrong with the environment of the planet that could destroy it. Instead, these disasters are your conspiracies against this planet to mar it.” Lena concluded in a grim voice.

Lena was gazing at the unknown creature whose presence was causing great trouble for her. She considered her rival who had come there with a plan to gather information about this place of humans. Her mind was in trouble because of the different questions. Her mind asked herself, why this blue girl there? Is she a spy of aliens? If yes then why they needed to send a spy as they know everything about this place. After a long silence Nebula broke the ice with her words, “ We also sent an alien from our planet to this place in 2019. While you people were unable to understand our message. Now, I am there with a message that we species will help you to get out of this plague. Otherwise, your planet will be destroyed by the end of next year, 2075.”

Nebula continued, “ You people are not so developed in technology that you can trace us. We were sure about the reality that your stupidness will push this planet towards extreme danger.”

Lena with a red face, “ Have you covered such a long journey just in order to insult us.”

“You will never believe us! We just sent our fellow as a social experiment on how you will react to us....” Nebula was telling in a pacifying mood.

Lena cut her words, “ So what did you extract?”

Nebula, “ The same, that we were expecting from people like you!” “ Surely you will not believe us!” Lena slammed her mouth.

Nebula criticized, “Your reaction was the same as we predicted before. Your media showed your concerns about our species. Some of you were afraid of us while the other wanted to fight against us.....”

“What did you want from us at that time?” Lena interrupted again.

Nebula in a relaxed tune, “ As I have already described we are more developed in every field of technology, we can predict the future more accurately than people on your planet!! ....... We were familiar with the reality that your small wit is going to destroy this place... we just wanted to save this by working together.”

Lena in suspicion and worriedness started the conversation, “ But why do you want to save this place.”

“If this planet falls it is not the humans who will suffer but also it will change the environment of the galaxy which is linked with us. In other words, we, too, will be affected!” Nebula stopped.

They didn't speak to each other till afternoon. While they were watching a news channel a reporter briefed,

“Near the area 51, we have found a big spacecraft. It seems as if aliens have landed on our precious land. We still do not have confirmation about the exact number. Defense Minister has shown his concerns in this matter and he would allow the intelligence agencies to gather information about this. It looks as if we are under attack and these Aliens will start a war.”

Another channel dealt with the situation, “Sooner or later, Aliens are going to attack our land. The government should allow scientists to make more powerful and lethal atomic weapons to deal with these scum. As some scientists have already informed us that these creatures may exist and they can be proven rivals of humans and their existence.”

Later that night a program was broadcasting on the same issue and an astronomer was talking about the early day’s event, “ We had doubts about their existence and now we have proof of their existence. We were working since 2019 after the incident of area 51 but people did not focus that mus=ch at that time. But now they should be alert and be prepared for exceptional conditions.”

Lena muted the channel and concentrated towards Nebula, “ How can I believe in you..... I don't know your name yet. However, if I believe you that are here to help us no one will believe your words. And how can you, alone, help us.”

Nebula in a plain tune replied, “ I don't know about the approach of others towards me. Our head took the decision to develop contact with you. Now it's your duty to take me to the selected places. I have to take tests in these places. I will conclude our visit to this planet along with the team to save this deadly planet. And my name is Nebula.”

Lena was engrossed in her thoughts. She was unable to decide whether she should help her or not. Various questions aroused again in her mind. In the end she decided to work with a girl for the sake of her beloved planet and the creatures taking a breath on this land.

Lena said, “Nebula, I am ready to work for my land but we have to be vigilant in doing so because people here, now, consider that aliens have invaded their planet. So, we will go to the destinations during night time.”

For the whole next week, they ventured to the respective places. Nebula examined them properly. During this span of time, the relation between them got stronger as compared to the very first meeting. They were sharing their food, exchanged their ideas. Lena started taking an interest in the life of Nebula. She asked on various occasions about the ways of life on the planets of aliens. During the early days of their meeting, they used to keep distance between them. But with the passage of time this distance of space and heart observed null and void. Now they were sharing the same bed.

One afternoon they were talking randomly, Lena asked Nebula, “Tell me a bit about your planet .”

Nebula with a smile on her face started narrating the beauty of her planet, “ Unlike your planet, our planet has three moons and they do not just spread the light of white color. Our nights are colorful because of the different colors of the moons....”

Lena looked as if she was shocked by Nebula's words, “ Hey, what are you saying... Moons in different colors?

Nebula, “ Yes, they adorn our land through their colors.”

She didn’t take a break, “ We have fast moving flying cars that are many times faster than earthly ordinary cars.”

During the night while they were in the same bed, Nebula accidentally touched Lena`s chest. At this moment it looked as the whole blood within the body of Lena was concentrated in her face. Her red face gained freshness while she smiled in hesitation. Lena felt a strange wave of current in the whole of her body. She didn't know how to react? as she was naive for these kinds of activities. She wanted to say something to her new friend for whom she had gained feelings of extreme level. In a confusion, she changed her posture by just whispering, “Good night, Nebula....”

Lena wanted to say, “ Nebula you can do this and you should because.... because I need this too.”

Nebula, too felt, a strange type of attraction. However, it was an accident that took place unconsciously but now she wanted to do the same act with full consciousness. She wanted to touch her lips...her nose and cheeks.....her smooth and hairless legs. But she too was afraid of doing an activity like this. Her mind wondered about her feelings for a human.

She reiterated in her mind, “ It is not a possible thing for which your heart and feelings are dragging you.”

Nebula recollected time and again about the recent happening before her eyes were loaded with the burden of whole day work. In Nebulas`s dream a human girl with her open arm was trying to hold. Her soft and silky hair was fluttering due to lightly blowing wind. 

She could feel the sweet fragrance in her environment.

This night was hard for both as the feelings of them gained strangeness. They both wanted to express their actual feelings which were not merely friendly but of libido. But the obstacles and differences hampered them to share what was in their tender hearts.

In the morning, Lena was taking a bath while Nebula was engrossed in her thoughts. She, suddenly, stood up and moved towards the bathroom. Without knowing what she was doing, she peeled inside. She can see the sharp curves of Lena’s body. Without being aware of her surroundings she was gazing on Lena with her full attention. The door creaked and thus she stepped back to sit on the chair.

It was a gloomy day for both these secret lovers because one was going to tell the other about the news of their separation. While they were having their lunch, the eye of this blue creature was causing trouble in the heart of this human creature and vice versa. Without even sharing a single word they could talk at length. Each one of them exposed one`s love for the other through one`s eye but they were unable to bring the same words on their tongue to give them a voice.

Nebula, finally breaking the ice, said, “ I am leaving for my place tomorrow morning.”

This sudden remark of Nebula created a dark environment around them. Nebula wanted to stay with her. If someone asked about her decision she could say blatantly that,

“ I love Lena and no one has the right to separate me from her. I can fight with odd rules of both the planets for the sake of my love.”

But there was no one on this planet who knew about Nebula’s presence or could ask about her desire except Lena. But Lena, too, like Nebula, was afraid of asking to express the reality of her heart. This short remark of Nebule about her departure was not pleasing for Lena. She was not expecting this from Nebula too early.

“You can stay if you want.......” Lena’s voice stuck in her throat.

They took their rest of the breakfast without passing a single word. But their hearts were screaming with the pain of separation. Their eyes were reflecting the grief as tears formed a wall against them. They controlled their emotions from representing each other. Their mouths remained sealed till night.

While they were in their bed, their faces were in the opposite direction. They were afraid of counteracting them. When their courage left them deserted, they both turned their face towards each other. The hand of one on the cheek on the other, fingers on lips and wet eyes witnessed everything between them. There was no need for words to confirm their feelings. Their harp-like hearts through their strings were producing sweet music for each other.

Nebula whispered with a sober smile, “ I don’t want to leave neither you nor my love there.”

Lena said nothing and held the lower lip of Nebula in her lips. Their pain was now turning into pleasure, it continued for a long time before Lena fell asleep. Nebula found herself on the chair weeping with a stab in her heart. Her heart was throbbing faster than ever, she never had such feelings for anyone else. She tried to stop her but in vain, it was not possible for her delicate and pure heart to suffer the pain of separation. She knew that neither humans would accept her nor aliens allow her to settle there. Near to the aliens, her only mission was to collect data from this planet.

Surrounded with strange and grumpy feelings she unconsciously made a contact with Zewra. She had a specific type of device from which blue light was emerging. This light showed the face on another alien with whom Nebula was now talking about her mission on Earth. She asked her to come along the planet with the fastest spacecraft before the morning.

Zewra followed Nebula’s instruction and brought the craft to the roof of Lena’ house. It was the time of uncoupling between these sweethearts. She wanted to stay with Lena but now she was not able to say a Good Bye to her. She knew that if she would see the weeping eyes and the screaming heart of Lena then it would hinder her way. Lena’s long and smooth hair would become the chain and iron of Nebula’s feet. After gazing for a while at the face and half naked skin of Lena, Nebula turned abruptly with wet eyes for her final place.

Nebula on returning to her planet described all the necessary information about her mission on Earth. But it was not possible for her to disclose her feelings for the girl. She was feeling that it was not the right place for her, instead, she should have been born on earth and had met Lena already.

Lena woke up with a smile, she was happy at reading of feeling for her lover. She was feeling as if they will never get separated. But when she turned herself on the bed she was shocked by the absence of Nebula on the bed. She rushed towards the bath but she was unfortunate to find her there too.

She recollected Nebula’s words, “I am leaving for my place tomorrow morning.”

“What that means. How can she leave me alone in this desperate world even when she knows the true voice of my heart. Why didn’t she say goodbye to me? Has she left this planet forever or will she come for me?” her tears were falling on the floor while her mind was stuffed with these harsh questions.

Lena used to sit by the window on the chair, looking at the deep sky she often thought about Nebula. She could imagine her presence near her, she can smell her and could feel her gaite in the room. There was not even a single day on which she had not thought about her. During day time she can see her in front of her every meal. While at night she could imagine her slim and properly shaped body in the bed. Her dreams were full of Nebula who held her hand and took her to the unknown world.

Nebula was working on her planet but her mind was stuck in the dreams of Lena. She remembered her in the time of isolation and in gathering. She wanted to contact her but it would be the violation of laws of her planet. This planet had become a cage for her. She wanted to escape from there to the planet of her lover where her heart could find calmness.

They both were upset for weeks this separation perturbed their soul. One was shrieking for the other. They both wanted to share untold stories with each other. They wanted to sit together, hold hands together, perform sex. Aliens were planning to send their most trained persons for this mission of securing the survival of planet earth.

One day while Nebula was returning to home an idea came in her mind to talk with Lena. On reaching home she changed the frequencies of her device to avoid the tracking of her voice and location of herself on her planet. Now, the glass screen with a somewhat different type appeared before Lena while she was drinking coffee.

As soon the screen appeared and Nebula was visible to Lena, she abruptly placed her cup on the table,

Lena, “ OMG, Nebula...... I miss you a lot... why didn’t you say goodbye to me?.....where were you?.... I thought I would never see you again!”, she sobbed and her tears fell.

Nebula with wet eyes observing her lover’s face replied. “ Lena, I am talking to you secretly... this talk will not take a long duration. I was worried about you and missed you at different times. I wanted to talk to you but that was not possible for me.”

“ Will you come to meet me? I want to share many unfolded feelings with you..... Even I am ready to live with you on your planet if you allow ....” Lena was still crying.

She continued, “ why didn’t you say goodbye to me before you leave? I was worried that if there had occurred an undesired event or something......”

Nebula moved her fingers on her blue face that was now wet with her tears, “ I was so afraid at that time.....”

Lena, “ What?”

Nebula, “ Yes, I was sure that if I would tell you about my departure then your beautiful face and eyes full of pearls would halt my journey.”

“ I felt a thousand times stab... It was really hard for me to get separated from you. But responsibilities were dominant on my feelings at that time............. I miss our bed at your place ... your long and smooth hair... your curved figure and glowing red cheeks.” she chuckled.

Lena whispered in a gloomy voice, “ Will you come?”

Nebula with a zealous mood, “ I hope they will send me along with the team that will come to planet earth for the mission. I know the places with more accurate ways than the other members of the mission.”

Lena’s face was blossoming like a flower of spring. One could clearly observe flashing eyes and her lips that shaped to pass a big smile, “ Will you come to meet me?”

“If they don’t allow contact with you I will transcend their order and come to my beloved Lena.”

Nebula was watching the happy face of Lena through the screen. She wanted to continue the conversation but was afraid of the government because if they caught her in this way, they would never let her go to the planet earth ever again.

Nebula, “ Lena! I don’t want to end this moment of life between you and me but the circumstances are not allowing me to keep on going in my way. But I will soon meet you at any cost.”

The head of the mission on the aliens' planet was summarizing the pros and cons of the mission. The prominent members of the committee took all the required precautions before their people to the dying planet. Finally, they decided to Nebula first and the other would be there on her signal. Each member of the committee showed full confidence in Nebula. They were making preparation to depart Nebula once again to earth. She was enthusiastic about her journey, her heart was flourishing the feelings of love again. But the committee asked Nebula to start the mission at another place instead of Lena’s house. She wanted to say she would meet Lena on every cost and no one can stop me from my desires. 

But she remained quiet otherwise they had to select another alien.

On reaching earth Nebula’s first wish was to meet Lena but that was impossible of her in the present scenario. She decided to lure her people, by initiating her work at the required place and then visiting Lena’s house.

Lena used to visit a book shop which was located on a narrow street. Nebula was aware of this, so she decided to meet her there instead of making contact through her technology. She went there in a covered way as a precaution not to reveal her identity to the people. Lena came out of the shop and started walking towards her shop. While Nebula was standing at the corner of the street to hold her hand. As Lena reached the corner Nebula pulled her hand and towards the mouth of her lover. Lena looked in the eyes of this covered person and recognized without any hesitation. The street was dead but their eyes can illuminate it while their hearts can add music in it. They wanted to hug each other but it was not an appropriate place to meet up for an alien with a human.

While they were traveling to Lena’s house through her car. One can see their excitement, Lena’s face was brighter than ever. Although there was no music playing in the car neither was she in the park. But the person present along with her in the took her into another world. She felt as her hair was fluttering in the smooth air and she could listen to the music of the orchestra.

Nebula asked, “ Lena, you are not speaking to me.......”

Lena who was wandering in the world of imagination came into this world of reality after the sound waves from blue lips reached this human ears, “ I wasn’t expecting your presence at that place neither you informed me about your arrival... I will not let you leave me alone again...”

Nebula’s heart was now at ease that her lover had the same feelings that she was deserving from her, “ I knew that you would come there. I wanted to surprise you.”

Lena, “ Do your team know that you're here with me?

Nebula, “No they have not arrived yet. They decided to reach me first there. I was not presuming that they would take this kind of decision. But this is in mine and your favor. I am alone there and have completed my work. I will spend this night with you....”

“ Just a night?”, Lena asked suddenly.

Nebula changed the topic through her curious remark, “ I have decided something about our future if you accept!”

“What’s that? I can accept blindfolded, everything that you offer.....But what is that?”, Lena asked with suspicion.

“I will tell you on reaching home.”, Nebula said.

Lena was curious about the last remark of Nebula. Her mind was wandering in the dreams of what Nebula had tried to say? Is she mean? Different questions arose in her mind while she was driving her car towards her home.

**Ending**

When they reached home, they hugged each other and the hand of one was moving on the back of the other. Nebula in a low voice, “ I want to marry you.”

Lena without any resistance, “I love you and want to spend my rest of life with you......that was what you decided for us?”

Nebula could listen to Lena, “I will not let you go.... I can’t live without you anymore... all these weeks were lengthened to years for me without your presence. Now, I can’t even imagine breathing for a single moment without you.”

“I can understand your pain... there was not even a single day, I don’t think about you. My dreams were full of love. I could feel your sweet voice in my ears and your fingers on my neck.” Nebula exposed herself.

She continued, “Neither my people nor yours will allow us to marry each other. The laws of our land are strict enough to separate us from each other. I can face any consequence for you but they will torture you too, which I can’t endure. We are going to start operation there soon after the completion and we will marry in secret.”

They held each other again, the chest of each was pressing the pressure on the other’s. Nebula’s hand got deep in the hair of Lena while her lips were holding the taste of her lover.


	4. Goku meet his Parents

**Story**

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" Goku's resounding voice echoed violently all through the small green island.

Shortly after, a large ball of blue pulsating energy formed in his hands, he directed it forward as the energy was released in a mighty blast of power.

"Goku! I told you to be more careful when using your power, you could end up destroying what's left of my planet." A short stubby alien creature by the name of King Kai cautioned Goku.

"Hehe," Goku began to descend to the ground, scratching the back of his head as he did. "I'm sorry King Kai. I guess I got carried away."

"Jeez," King Kai folded his arms and looked the other way. "If you're going to be training on my planet, follow my damn rules, and besides, you just defeated Majin Buu and Babidi, what training could you possibly need?"

"Oh come on King Kai, you know I can't just do nothing when a new threat could be conveniently lurking, that's not my style!" Goku pleaded.

King Kau grunted and then came with a response.

"Fine, but don't overdo it!"

Goku nodded in response.

"Okay, so what's the next step to my training?" he asked.

"If you need to keep warming up, I have the perfect challenge!"

As King Kai finished speaking, Goku's eyes lit up with pure excitement.

"What it is, what is it?" he squealed.

"Calm down you dummy. They are called shadow warriors, they are about as strong as the user, so you are essentially fighting yourself."

Goku squinted his eyes in preparation, King Kai did the necessary preparations and faced Goku with a small orb, and a reflection of Goku surfaced a few moments after.

"Let's do this," Goku entered his trademark fighting stance and charged towards the reflection, it responded by dodging back. As it dodged in mid-air, the reflection twisted itself to face Goku, then lunged, hitting him square in the face.

"It's as strong as you Goku, don't lose your guard!"

"I don't need you to tell me that!" He charged again, this time putting more thought into it, the reflection didn't back down, either. It braced itself for impact as it collided with Goku, the two began to trade punches continuously for a few more moments.

"Haaa! Kaioken! Times 10!"

Goku's body glowed a pure red as he charged his energy, he finally connected a punch with the reflection's face, launching him into the air with great speed. Goku followed and punched the reflection back into the ground, creating a small impact crater.

"Doesn't it get any stronger, King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Of course not! If I made it any stronger, that would mean a more violent fight and bad news for me!"

The reflection quickly regained it's composure and launched itself towards Goku for another time, his reaction was fast and he dodged it, so Goku turned and grabbed the reflections arms and tossed it far into the air.

"In that case, I'd better finish it off quickly!"

Goku took his second trademark stance, his legs arched and his hands clasped together, a small blue essence of energy formed slowly, growing into a larger force as time passed.

Before the reflection could react, Goku had already yelled, "Kamehameha!" and large combustion of energy went through the reflection, leaving no trace.

"See King Kai? I directed the energy to the other side, leaving your planet harmless, do you think I could get a stronger challenge now?" Goku asked hopefully.

King Kai promptly declined, but Goku pushed on, pleading for a real challenge.

King Kai caved in and allowed it, the two continued training for a few more hours.

"That was amazing King Kai! I feel so refreshed, and that last one was really strong! I almost used Super Sayian 3!"

"Yeah… you did… "

King Kai froze at the craters that were rampant in his island.

"Well, I think I'll be off now. I'm going to the otherworld, I have some errands to run for King Yemma before I go back to Earth."

"Oh, you're going to the overworld?" King Kai asked.

"Yeah, before I head on home," Goku responded.

"Oh, okay. I heard reports that there were some Sayian sightings over there, I just thought I'd put that on your mind, you never know who you might find. "

"Ohh…" Goku didn't know how to respond at first, as he was quite confused. A second after he regained his composure as if just understanding his words. "Other Saiyans?! Are you sure King Kai?"

"Goku, have I ever been wrong?"

Goku smiled in excitement, but it was also a smile that meant he was hiding something. "I'm gonna go now!"

Before King Kai could even respond, he had already used Instant Transmission to teleport over the otherworld.

"My my, what an excited person, " King Kai said in an aside.

Goku had already arrived in the otherworld a few hours ago but was busy finishing up the errand that King Yemma had put him up to. After that, he asked around and was told that the Saiyans were a couple of a husband and a wife, quite rare for Saiyans.

"Damn it! Where are you!" Goku yelled out of frustration. He had finished up his errand and already started looking for the Saiyans, and he had been doing this without much luck.

He came to a forest and landed on the tree branches, as he thought to himself.

"I want to see them," he said out loud. "Other pure-blooded Saiyans asides Vegeta and I… I need to see them!" Hearing him, you could sense the frustration and terrifying longing in his cries. His entire race was wiped out before he was old enough to know his name, and now he finally had a chance to see others of his long lost race… he had to see them.

He got up, and went into the land under the trees, and continued his search.

"Hehehe-"

Goku heard a female voice, she was giggling and sounded happy.

"What was that?" he said to himself.

He continued along the path of the strange feminine voice, till he came to open space. Goku didn't reveal himself at first, he stood by the trees to hide.

"Saiyans… "

The female Sayian's tail wagged freely from her butt, she laughed as she spoke with another, his tail was tied around his waist. They both had glowing halos hovering over their heads.

"I wish I could see Kakarot again, don't you, Bardock?" said the female one to the male, who's name was supposedly Bardock.

"Yeah, Gine, I do. And Raditz too, our sons would have grown to be fine men by now." Bardock said to the female, who's name was revealed to be Gine.

The two laughed and continued talking to themselves.

Goku already overheard their conversation, and was shocked, so much that he was frozen in place

"Kakarot? That's me… and Raditz? My brother? And the man, Bardock, did he say, son?"

He was taking a while longer for Goku to properly digest all the information that was pouring into his psyche, he had just met the Saiyans, but not just any Saiyans, these were his parents. Bardock had hair just like Goku and wore the standard Sayian armor and a red band around his right hand, he also had a cross scar on his left cheek. Gine was a woman of average height and slender build. She had a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She also wore the standard Sayian armor.

Goku couldn't take it anymore, he had to show them, he had to let them know that their son was here, and he also had to tell them, what he did to Raditz.

He walked out of the forest to the two, with his head down he approached them.

"That hair… you must be-" Gine paused at her words and stood up.

"I'm Go-... no, I'm Kakarot,"

Gine had already stood up, but she was frozen in place, her long lost son was standing in front of them.

"Kakarot is it you?!" Bardock shouted, standing up as well.

"Yes, I'm Kakarot, brother of Raditz..." Goku wondered how he should have felt at that moment, whether he should have expressed joy and happiness or excitement. Soon, his emotions room over as he lunged himself to his long lost parents.

"I'm Kakarot, Mom, Dad, and I'm alive."

The three sat on the log that Bardock and Gine sat on before, as they talked.

"I'm so excited to meet you guys! And honestly, I didn't know how to respond when I heard that other Saiyans were in the otherworld. More so now that they are my parents, and even this may be the first time I'm meeting you two, I'm still so excited!"

"Kakarot… it is you… " Gine said.

"Yeah Mom, it really is. I never wondered what it was like to have parents, but as I got older, I saw those around me and realized that I've missed out a lot on so many things… " Goku's voice got lower, and his pitch deepened.

"Kakarot, there are many things we must tell you, as the guilt that traps us in its snares every waking moment is painful." After Bardock finished speaking, Goku looked up in curiosity.

"When we sent you to Earth, we did it to protect you, before Frieza could destroy Planet Vegeta. But the truth is, that as Saiyans, we worked for Frieza and his crew, providing our Sayian abilities to him on call… after we died, the guilt of the crimes we committed under Frieza's name pressed down on us every waking moment, because we always thought of you and Raditz, and we always wondered how you would feel."

Bardock paused, and Goku spoke up before he continued.

"It's not your fault, whatever you may have done. I have fought Frieza with my very hands, and I know that he is a manipulative person who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Whatever you may have done, as your son, I forgive you both, with all my heart." Goku had changed from his usual behavior now that he was speaking to his parents, he was more gentle, meeker, and more sensitive.

"We killed others, other Saiyans, Kakarot. We are not worthy of your forgiveness. Even when it was King Cold's turn to order us around, we still took to his orders blindly, as we had no choice." Gine shouted.

"Mom, you just said it yourself, you had no choice. It was not your place to decide what you may or may not have done, and if things were out of your control, I would feel too guilty to blame you for an unavoidable situation, that is all… and besides, I also have something to tell you… I killed Raditz, he attacked my planet and I just did what I had to do to protect it. "

"You killed... " Gine took a moment to absorb Goku's words, but she did. "It was unavoidable."

Bardock and Gine couldn't believe their ears. Goku's words were full of maturity and truth, tears rolled down their cheeks upon hearing his words, they held each other and looked at him, together they said, "Thank you, and we forgive you as well. "

The three continued their conversation, it was revealed that they were allowed to leave Hell by King Yemma because they and a few others were deemed worthy for transfer to heaven. This was done in order to give an incentive to bad people to change their ways and become better people.

"So you are on your way to heaven now?" Goku asked.

"Yes, a few others have already gone ahead of us, but because a certain someone kept getting tired, we are still here in the Otherworld." Bardock looked over to Gine as he completed it, eliciting a blush of embarrassment from her.

Goku suddenly thought up an idea, he wasn't sure about it, but it was something that he definitely wanted.

"Hey Mom, Dad?" he said, with another change in his voice.

"What's wrong? You sound different." Bardock asked.

"I want to revive you, both you. Before you ask any questions, let me answer them all. We have these things called Dragon Balls that can summon a Dragon and he can grant you anything you wish for, I want to use it to bring you back to life! Mom! Dad!"

Bardock and Gine looked to each other and then back to Goku.

"Kakarot, if we came back to life, we would probably just end up being burdens on you… and we'd hate that-"

Before Bardock could finish what he was saying, Goku already made an outburst.

"No! You won't be putting me through any trouble! I'm doing this because I want to, so please, let me do this! There's so much I want to tell and show you guys!"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Sure, we'll do as you say, Kakarot."

Goku took his parents to his King Yemma's place and told King Yemma to allow them to stay there until he had collected all the Dragon Balls, but seeing as it was Goku, King Yemma allowed them to come to life without using wishes.

Goku faced his parents as they held him, waiting to use instant transmission back to his house.

"Mom, Dad, Welcome home, to where you belong."

Goku appeared in his family home, right in his living room along with his parents Gine and Bardock.

"This… is your home? Kakarot?"

Before Goku could respond, Chi-Chi already came out fuming.

"Goku! Where have you been? And who are these people?" Chi-Chi took another look at the two 'strangers' in her living room, she took another look at Bardock in particular, and his spiky hair.

"Who… are you?" she asked with a quieter voice.

"Chi-Chi," Goku laughed and pointed to his parents. "These are my parents, Bardock and Gine. I went to the Otherworld and I heard rumors of Saiyans appearing, and I found them."

Chi-Chi looked horrified, and that was simply because of her previous u sightly behaviors in front of Goku's parents.

"Ooh… I'm sorry, Mr. Bardock, Mrs. Gine… I'm Goku's wife… Chi-Chi."

"Wife?!" Gine exclaimed and looked back to Goku and he looked away, whistling.

"Hmph," Bardock coughed. "Who is Goku?" he asked.

"Oh, I haven't explained to you guys yet, Goku is the name Master Gohan gave me when I came to earth, he's no longer alive now, but he was my Master."

"Forget that!" Gine shouted again. "Our son has a wife!"

Bardock laughed a bit to himself, then went over to Chi-Chi.

"She's okay, I like her!" he said.

Chi-Chi blushed and managed to blurt out a shaky, "Thank you,"

"Chi-Chi, where are the kids?"

Before Chi-Chi could respond, Gine already shouted with an even louder voice. "Kids? Kakarot, you have kids?"

Goku had trouble responding and scratched his head as he laughed.

"Now now, Gine, let's not create a ruckus."

Goku asked Chi-Chi to ask all the Z-Fighters and their friends to come to the Capsule Corp Mansion, so they could introduce Bardock and Gine to everyone.

Goku teleported all of them, Bardock, Gine, and Chi-Chi to the Mansion.

"This place is huge!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Yeah, it belongs to a friend of mine, her name is Bulma and she runs a big company called Capsule Corp. They run nearly everything around here, so they are pretty big." Goku said with a smug grin as if it was impressive of him to be friends with someone influential.

Goku told Chi-Chi to go onto the Mansion with Bulma, he would join them after he was finished.

"Dad, Mom, I have someone you need to meet," Goku said, putting on a more serious tone.

He guided them over to the back area of the Mansion, where Vegeta would usually be. And indeed he was there, sitting by the pool in a pink shirt and plain shorts.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted, he garnered the attention of Vegeta, who soon quickly responded.

"That's no human," Bardock noticed, Gine also affirmed.

"He is the son of King Vegeta, the only other surviving Sayian asides me."

Vegeta met up with the three and soon realized that they also were not humans.

"Kakarot, it's been a while, still training with King Kai I see," Vegeta jested.

"Hehe, I see you can still tell."

Gine stepped backward as Bardock stepped forward.

"Vegeta," Goku said. "This is my dad, Bardock, and this is my Mom, Gine. I went to the Otherworld and saw them, King Yemma said I could take them along with me and also allowed me to bring them back to life."

Vegeta turned to Bardock, a tight look on both their faces.

"Bardock, Gine," Vegeta gestured, rather more politely than Goku would have expected. "I am Vegeta, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Vegeta, it's nice to see that you are much kinder than your Father."

"Dad!" "Bardock!"

Gine and Goku exclaimed at Bardock, he was clearly trying to provoke Vegeta.

"Hm, " Vegeta said. "I used to call myself the Prince of All Saiyans, sitting proudly on the dead throne of my Father. But these many years have passed since then, my time on Earth has made me realize, I can't call myself a Prince, and be a tyrant to those who I claim to be my people."

Goku was shocked at Vegeta's resolve. He knew he had changed from a while ago, but he would never have expected that Vegeta had changed this much.

"Ha, Hahaha, I like you, Vegeta!" Bardock gave him a friendly pat on the back, eliciting a few words of thanks from him.

Goku laughed as well and introduced Gine to Vegeta.

Everything went just as planned, but he still had to introduce his parents to the others, and he headed to the main mansion.

Bardock and Gine walked into the main room, where the rest of the Z fighters were seated, Goku introduced them to the rest of the crew. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were also here. Gine could barely hold her excitement as she saw her grandchildren. Everything was going quite well until Bardock proposed a strange idea. He wanted a battle, a battle with Kakarot and Vegeta.

**Ending**

After a few talks from all sides, they agreed to do it. Goku donned the Sayian Armor and so did Vegeta.

The three stood in the battle chamber and had the rest of the crew watching.

"Dad, are you sure? Vegeta and I have gotten really strong lately, and I'm not sure even you can take both of us on."

"Hm," Bardock adjusted his band and looked back to the two. "Are you calling your Father weak, Kakarot?"

Goku laughed and responded with a no.

"In that case, " Vegeta said, charging his energy until an aura came around him. "I won't hold back! Sir!"

Vegeta charged forward with a fist, straight for Bardock's face.

Bardock smirked as Vegeta lunged himself towards him, he turned his body by a few inches almost instantly as Vegeta missed his punch, he followed with a kick, also promptly dodged by Bardock's fast reflexes.

"You're fast, Bardock!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hm," Bardock smirked again. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Vegeta followed by charging even more energy but keeping careful not to use Super Sayian. He threw punches repeatedly at Bardock, but Bardock jumped, moved and dodged each and every blow that Vegeta threw at him.

Goku was entranced by his Father's fast movement and quick reflexes that allowed him to dodge Vegeta's punches and kicks, it was almost like a dance.

"Kakarot! Don't just stand there!"

Goku charged his energy as well and threw himself into the battle, but aimed well at Bardock.

While Bardock was distracted by Goku's quick coming, Vegeta managed to throw a single punch at Bardock's face.

"Now!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The incoming Goku threw a blast at the fallen Bardock, sending him into the wall.

"Kakarot, let's go Super Sayian, Two."

"What? From the get-go?" Goku questioned.

"During that fistfight, he knew you were coming and he wasn't distracted, if we want to defeat him quickly, we need to use this. His power is on a whole other level." Vegeta said.

"Alright! Let's do it!" The two charged up their energies and ascended two-level to Super Sayian. Their hair shone a brilliant yellow and blue streaks of lightning roared around them.

"Interesting forms, let's see if that's enough to beat me!" Bardock dashed at full speed, he couldn't be seen as he appeared behind Goku and Vegeta, the two only managed to escape his punches by a hair's breadth.

They kept on going at it, but Goku and Vegeta seemed to overpower Bardock.

Then out of the smoke, Bardock's hair shone yellow and his aura changed significantly.

"Don't look shocked, boys. My time in hell hasn't just been for lounging around! Now come! If you dare. "


	5. Soaring Birds of Tomorrow

**Story**

Metropolis city, a cosmopolitan city that serves as the center of many world-ending catastrophes that have befallen not only in the United States but in the entire world. This city has a wide range of buildings of many sizes and shapes, each one of them tells a story, more often about glory than tragedy. It’s curious how the majority of calamities that befell the city happen in broad daylight, making it seem like the aliens or villains do not care a dime about stealth and discretion. These were the thoughts that were crossing the mind of Sara Lance, as she was facing a group of five underlings of the galactic emperor, Darkseid.

“Cover me, I got these runts”- cried Sarah as she plunged forward towards the alien villains, branding her pole.

"Show off, if you weren't my sister, I wouldn't even lift a finger to protect your flank"-answered Black Canary to herself with a smirk, as she let off her Canary Cry to disperse a wave of aliens from Apokolips.

The war to stop the alien invasion had reached a no turning point, where anything could happen to both sides. The Justice League was attacking with full force, bringing the heroes and allies from every cell and organization of the world. The Legends, Justice League, the Teen Titans, and other hero cells were working as one, all of them following the directions and strategies from the caped crusader.

"White, Black, keep your cute little wing feathers away from harm, my ladies. I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to you"- said Arrow in a playful tone from his communicator as he watched them from afar, after shooting a volley of explosive arrows to many moving ships that crossed his line of sight.

Many hours have already passed since the beginning of the confrontation with the invading forces. The superhumans and magic wielders of the Justice League were already dealing with the commander triad from the army of Darkseid, conformed by Kalibak, Kanto, and Titan. Kanto was a master assassin, very well versed in the arts of killing efficiently. He got his attention taken by the two heroines that were fighting some minions below him. He dodged the giant objects projected by the ring of the Green Lantern and in the midst of confusion, leaped down toward the girls.

With their honed senses, the canaries swiftly reacted to dodge the leaping thrust of the assassin Kanto, continuing to a close-quarters two on one combat. Sara and Laurel were elegantly blocking every strike from the alien assassin, making him step back with each block, fully confident in their numerical advantage. When they pushed them to a wall and prepared to deal with the final combined blow, a nearby quake shook them off balance. One of the spaceships fell from the sky due to the intervention of Superman.

Kanto took advantage of this instant to put himself back in balance and began his retort against the shaken canaries. He got two clean hits, aimed at their vital points, blows that could kill the girls. Luckily for them, their assassin training and years of experience as members of the League of Assassins, they managed to move their bodies to a position where the blows were not fatal for them.

"This is really bad, Sara... Sara?"- cried Laurel when she didn't hear any response from her unconscious sister.

"Now it's your time to die, I'll kill two birds with one stone, or so says your species here on Earth"- taunted Kanto while leaping forward to finish the job.

“Not so fast, alien scum… and this is said by an alien, whoops”- a female voice roared from behind the alien assassin.

A flashing blur took Kanto away with enormous strength, sending him flying a dozen meters away. In front of the sisters stood a red and blue dressed figure; tall and blonde, levitating a few centimeters from the ground. The confident look of Kara Zor-El, known as Supergirl for people on Earth, glanced upon the canaries, giving them a moment to breathe.

“Are you two OK? Hey, Laurel, I´ll take Sara to the watchtower to get immediate medical treatment” - proposed Supergirl and, without waiting for a reply, proceeded to take Sara on her arms and flew upwards as fast as a bolt of lightning.

“Please, be safe, Sara” - said Lauren to herself, getting on her feet and continuing the advance. At least her powerful vocal cries are a strong enough weapon to compensate for her actual condition.

Outside of planet Earth, orbiting the globe, stood the watchtower, the official headquarters of the Justice League, and the meeting point of many superhero cells to discuss and plan for any contingency when Earth was in danger. Equipped with high technology, both human and alien, this flying juggernaut offers a plethora of equipment to any end. This is where Supergirl headed with the unconscious Sara Lance on her arms, stopping near the end of the stratosphere to make a call with her transmitting device.

“Here Supergirl I carry a wounded woman, Sara Lance, aka, White Canary. Batman, do you copy?”- called from her transmission device.

“This is Batman, confirmed, t-minus ten seconds for teleportation to the watchtower. Stand by, over.”- answered the deep voice from her communicator.

A beam of light appeared suddenly above them and enveloped the girls on it. In the blink of an eye, they were already transported to the main hub of the watchtower. In front of them, over the control panel of the entire complex, three distinct figures turn around to greet them, but the welcoming suddenly turns into urgency, when the sight of the condition of Sara Lance was evident from the arms of Supergirl.

“Quick, Kara, take her to the medical bay, I'll be there shortly to supervise the surgery”- ordered calmly by the martian hunter, John.

“Batman and I will continue to monitor the struggle on Earth, so take your time, John .”- said firmly Oracle, returning to the panel and proceeding immediately to issue orders and strategies.

“Once you make sure that White Canary is on good hands, I´ll teleport you back, near Superman and The Flash, to initiate the alpha tactic.” –said Batman with enough empathy to make it sound less insensitive than usual.

Kara ran through the complex, heading towards the medical bay, where some robots already had the operation room ready and waiting for them. They got sterilized in the blink of an eye when entered the operation room. Kara gently put down White Canary on the bed and immediately proceeded to unzip her costume, to make her comfortable and ready for the operation. When she began to undress her, Sara Lance slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead, take it easy, you are badly hurt; I´m making you comfortable so John can operate you and close the wounds”- said Kara to calm down the alarmed White Canary that suddenly awoke.

“W-we have to stop meeting like this … you are always there when I am shaming myself or getting beat."- said Sara, slightly ashamed and blushing when she realized that Kara Zor El, Supergirl, was undressing her in such a casual manner that made her heart thump fast and strong.

She finished undressing her and proceeded to put the clothes in the bin next to the operating room. After that, a robot advanced towards them, offering them a surgical robe. Kara proceeded to dress the wounded hero, so she didn't have to move in her current state. Almost immediately after that, the green figure of the Martian hunter phased through the walls. He was already wearing the surgical vestment and floating at his side, was the tray that contained all the surgical tools for the task at hand.

“I´ll take care of things from here, Supergirl, go back to the field, you are needed there, ASAP”- said John in a reassuring tone, while covering his mouth with the mask and programming the surgery bots.

"I´ll be back as soon as I finish this Darkseid guy, so you better get well. We have some unfinished business, little canary"- said with a flirting wink directed to the wounded Sara, who blushed even brighter, like a tomato on the season.

"If I die, I wouldn't hear the end of the scolding my sister would submit me to. Don't worry, I promise you... that I´ll… be ok."- promised Sara slowly, falling to the effect of the anesthetic injected to her.

At the end of the day, the crisis was successfully averted. The city of Metropolis suffered heavy structural damage, but the good side of it was that a faction of heroes took upon them the task of evacuating the civilians as soon as the alien attack started. After taking care of the remnants of the invaders, the usual routine of the heroes was to clean the debris, reconstruct what they could, with the help of the ring of Green Lantern, the mystical arts of the magicians like Zata that reverted the building to their previous state before the invasion and so on.

“Hey there, little canary, rise and shine!” – said the sweet voice of Kara Zor-El to the awakening patient, Sara Lance.

They weren't in the operating room anymore; they were instead in one of the resting rooms of the habitational area of the Watchtower. Surrounded by stars that were seen from the ample window that covered the entire west side of the room. To Supergirl, this was a common sight, since she could easily wander around the stars whenever she pleased. Every little star she got her curiosity on, she could just fly towards it and satisfy her needs of discovery and knowledge.

Since she was born on planet Krypton, when her planet was facing imminent destruction, she was the last survivor of a city that drifted away after the explosion of Krypton. She was immediately sent to planet Earth to take care of her cousin, Kal El, also known as Superman. Growing up as an earthling, she was always amazed by what this little planet offered her; developing in her a sense of wonder on every discovery, be it accidental or a product of curiosity. Still getting used to the customs of the human race, Kara did a very good job blending in with the inhabitants of Earth.

On the contrary, Sara Lance spent the early years of her life at a secluded place, being raised as a member of the League of Assassins, a guild that was always concealed and prohibiting any excursion to the outside world for any of their trainees. Sara and her sister Laurel were exceptional trainees, always scoring the best marks on their training and tutelages, ascending quickly through the ranks and becoming full-fledged assassins, gaining the right of getting out to the outside world, as tools for assassination at the mercy of the League. 

At first, they did what they were told to and accomplished their missions and orders with no major problem or collateral damage. Since the League of Assassins swears allegiances to no known entity, they are their own masters and sell their services to the best bidders. Their existence data from ancient times, since the leadership of the guild, is said to be an immortal individual.

Since their incursions to the outside world, the Lance sisters were little by little enticed by the wonders of society and life outside the League, when they were on missions or reconnaissance profile. It took them some years and a lot of determination but they finally got out of the League´s jurisdiction and became the masters of their fate; swearing to use their skills and abilities for the greater good and to make a difference in the world.

Their travels took them to meet a lot of superhuman individuals and alien subjects that expanded their vision of not only the world but the universe. Sarah Lance took the mantle of the White Canary, an acrobatic and skilled hero that specializes in stealth and hand to hand combat with the often addition of a weapon. Sara, once a slave to seclusion and confinement, is now a part of the Legends, had a lot of liberty and the universe in front of her, and couldn't even find where to begin, since the stars were the limit.

"Hey there, superstar, it seems that I have to thank you for my actual wellbeing. John said that if you took me here a couple of minutes later, the damage would have been worse and irreparable."- said the White Canary to her savior.

"At least they cured the blush of your face. I thought it was caused by the blow the assassin gave you, or am I wrong?" – she answered with a flirting tone, playing with her hand on the arm of Sara.

As if it was summoned, the intense blush of Sara´s face reappeared, brighter than ever.

“There it is, you were hiding it very well, but you know, super hearing and vision; you may fool anyone on how you feel, but not me. You are very interesting indeed.” – said Supergirl to the recovering Canary.

"You are taking advantage of my condition, Kara. You just wait, I will get you back on all of this. You are very cocky for being an alien adapting to human customs. But in appreciation of you saving my hide, I´ll take you to a few places that may pique your interest." – declared Sara with determination, without asking for permission or even the opinion of the alien girl.

"I'll be delighted to accept this imposition and take it as a date as you call it here on Earth. Please get well, I have to go. There aren't many strong guys that can lift houses like me. Just scream my name when you are well and ready, I´ll be there in a flash"- Kara tried her best to implement puns in her speeches, but they weren't very good yet, though Sara Lance.

And as fast as lightning, Supergirl left the Watchtower. Sara was left alone in her room, preparing to get some sleep to accelerate her recovery. As she turned to the window, her reflection startled her a bit; upon one glance, she noticed a red spot on the tip of her nose. Sara ran her finger over her nose and removed the red spot, after rubbing and smelling it, she knew what it was: lipstick. A laugh of surprise emerged from her lips as she realized what just happened between them, her heart still racing and thumping like a hammer.

“So, we already know who the best graduate of the League of Assassins is. You can't even dodge an attack from a puny alien assassin?” - a voice filled with arrogance and superiority could be heard from across the door, preceding the image of Laurel Lance, entering her sister´s room. "You know I´m just teasing you, Sara, so quit that frown; it doesn't suit you in the slightest. Seriously, I´m glad that you are okay if it wasn't for Supergirl, I don't know what would be of you now."

Laurel embraced her sister carefully, but strong enough to show her concern and relief to see her well. As they were finishing their embrace, when Laurel separated her arms from her sister, she immediately noticed that something was amiss.

“Sara, I know that look on your face, let alone that dumb smile. Who beat me and got here first to visit you? Was it Batman, Superman or Aquaman? There is a little number of people here that may have that effect on you. Spill it, don't make me choke you."- demanded Laurel seeing the blushed face of her sister.

There was no secret between the two canaries; they knew each other so well that their only apparent difference is the contrast between their costumes. 

"It wasn't any of them, honestly, sis. In fact, I have a date with a most peculiar and diabolical individual from across the galaxy: Kara Zor-El.”- confessed Sara to her sister.

After a few days, Sara Lauren was already home, completely cured thanks to the treatment received at the Watchtower. She had to take care of some unfinished business within the Legends and make sure that there are no loose ends left that may disrupt her plans for that evening. She wanted to stay thematic, so she wore a loose white shirt with a v-shaped cleavage, alongside a pair of white pants that ended with a pair of soft orange heels. Even when she spends a lot of her time fighting, she does so in a fashionable way that it doesn't matter what she wears, her body is a killing machine.

After getting ready, she headed to the roof of the apartment complex she lives in and began to think; she was thinking about how to make the call. Either via communicator or taking her words literally and call her name. She spent almost half an hour thinking and taking a final decision. She stood up and screamed: “Kara!”

“You don’t have to scream so loud, I´m here.” – a playful voice sounded behind her and she was almost startled if it wasn't for how used Sara was to superhumans having that kind of habit. A little bit pretentious, but she didn’t mind it from the girl who was standing before her. As if she read her mind, Kara was sporting a blue blouse, a red long skirt, accompanied by a pair of red heels. She had her hair tied up in an onion knot, allowing Sara to notice her earrings and complements. She understood that Supergirl was no stranger to the norms of dressing up and makeup.

"Before you ask, yes, I know how to walk on high heels, even if I spend more time flying around than walking. I won't embarrass you, wherever we may go tonight. And, you look dazzling, I think you say it like that ” – announced the alien girl, with a smirk that prevented Sara from seeing the slight blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I wasn't thinking about that in the slightest. You look great, love your hairdo. Well, Kara, time is money, let's go. I hope you like coffee. Just follow my lead.”

Sara began to run towards the edge of the building, then made a long jump to land on the next one; followed behind by Kara who, instead of flying, imitated her hostess. After some buildings and descending bit by bit, both of the girls reached street level and landed in front of a coffee shop, called “Amelie´s”.

“I took a guess, that since you spend most of your time on Earth living in America, you don’t have a lot of free time to explore the other continents of the world. So, uh, welcome to Amelie´s. Remember what I told you about coffee? Let’s go in.” explained Sara to her guest, showing her inside. Both of the girls didn’t sweat a little bit from the running.

Kara took in the shop´s ambient and background music, inspired by France. The posters, decorations, and music were reminiscing of Paris, the city of love, as it is mostly known. There were low tables with cushioned seats and flower decorations on the tables.

“Being honest, all I know about France comes from movies and such, plus the myths and customs that are very popular. I once flew above that famous tower, its shape was really curious and fun; you know the one I'm talking about, right?” – explained Kara eagerly, as soon as she recognized the theme of the coffee shop.

“Then it saves me some explanation, really. I hope that this place is to your liking. Let's take a seat then.”- Sara invited her super date to sit.

When they picked their table, Sara prompted her date to take a seat, while holding the chair out. Kara accepted and began to sit, when suddenly, in a split of a second, she felt a slight pressure of her cheek; she almost failed to notice it as she sat down. When her hostess was already seated in front of her, rubbed one finger on her cheek, and saw it. A slight shade of red lipstick was stuck on her finger.

“You are not the only one with quick movement and reflexes; it’s a little payback for the one you pulled on me”- explained Sara with a quick wink. “And your sudden red face shows me that we are now even”

"I was distracted by your perfume; my enhanced nose was entranced by it. I guess it was part of the trick to surprisingly kiss me. Very clever; I wasn't wrong when you picked my interest, even for a human." – replied Kara.

“Welcome to Amelie´s, what can I get you?” – a waitress greeted them and awaited their orders.

“I´ll take it from here, Kara. Yes, I would like a large Cappuccino; my friend will get a Latte Vanilla with an extra touch of cinnamon. Please, add a cream top on each coffee. To eat, please bring us a red velvet cake with two spoons. Thank you very much in advance.” – ordered Sara casually.

While they were waiting for their order to arrive, they spent the next few minutes talking about the details of the previous invasion and the highlights of it with enthusiasm and some humor. When they were finishing the topic, the waitress came back with a tray, serving them their beverages and cake.

“Bon appetit”- said the waitress before going back.

“Please enjoy, Kara. I took a wild guess ordering this latte for you, identifying it as myself: sweet looking, but with a touch of spice when you get to know me ”

“I sure will; I´m pretty sure that this tastes infinitely better than the coffee served by a machine at college. I would rather drink melted kryptonite instead.”

Kara Zor-El was eager to learn new things every day, either places or hot beverages. She was intrigued by Sara, whose personality and way of thinking was shrouded in mystery, masquerading itself with a cocky and cheerful layer.

**Ending**

Kara had a very strict childhood, being raised as an assassin, learning to suppress her feelings and desires. Even after a few years of being free of the League, her desires and curiosities weren't as strong as she thought they were. Since meeting and getting to know Kara a lot better, she felt that spark that awoke her adventure and discovery trait that she believed were gone and hopeless.

“So, how was it? My cappuccino is strong, with a bit of sweet after taste. It reminds me of someone”- said Sara with a shy smile.

"This taste was unexpected, Sara. I decided to add it to my ever-growing list of wonders of the Earth, alongside your name" stated Kara with pride and a delighted face.

“Now, it's time for cake. Let's dig in. If you like it, then you have to tell me why you kissed me that day”- challenged Sara to her guest as they grabbed a bite each.

“It's delicious! But, even if it wasn’t, I was going to answer your inquiry. I did it for the same reason you stealthy kissed me earlier. You intrigue me. I traversed many stars and planets but their secrets pale against your aura of mystery.” explained Kara directly.

"Even if it was obvious, I won't deny that I share the same interest. You are like the stars I gaze upon at night. Far away to grasp, but at the same time, their mere sight fills my heart with warmth. I am not a girl of feelings, but your existence lights a spark in me that moves me to follow you"- stated Sara with a smile.

That night, under the ceiling of Amelie´s, two souls coming from different origins, begin to intertwine their destinies, covered by the mist emanating from their coffees. These two souls will fly through their future, like a little white canary flying side by side with the golden eagle towards tomorrow.


	6. Arrowverse’s Bonnie and Clyde

**Story**  
Kara Zol El and Lena Luthor were 2 girls that were together since their high-school years. They were always seen together, always sitting together and always chatting together. This made it a bit different for either of them to have other friends other than each other, but they seemed friendly enough with everyone else other than themselves, and everyone else other than each other.

They were some of the best students even while in school, always paying attention in class and always staying out of trouble, but none of them knew that hind those eyes, there were some of the most brutal, most powerful women that one had the right to encounter, or meet even. Both were extremely cunning, and extremely, extremely perceptive, never missing out on even the smallest of all weaknesses and using words that would pierce someone’s skin far, far too deep for anyone to ever notice. They were good, strong women, extraordinarily strong women that didn’t take shit from anyone, and would always be looking at a bigger picture, a better picture.

At least that is what those that knew them would say. Those that didn’t know them would simply say they were just above average students that were dating each other and going through high-school and nothing else. Their parents would say Kara and Lena were rather…. reclusive, and would only tell each other their problems and nothing else.

“You sure we’re going to do that? It’s not exactly something anyone would ‘approve’ off as a good career choice.” Kara asked Lena, who nodded, her eyes gleaming menacingly.

“Just put it this way, how many can oppose us for looting the criminals, murderers and evil CEOs that are earning money the wrong way? How many can hate us for doing what is obviously right, but is ignored because of a fat illusion of money and fame?” Alex asked, snorting. Both of them were in the same bed, barely having become adults. They were fully clothed, of course, and were planning on what to do with their future. They had a lot of ambition and a lot of hopes for their future, but never had they come to a firm decision of what they were going to do. “Besides, are you seriously thinking of backing down?”

“Well I did always like those movies about the robbers.” Kara admitted, her face breaking off into a grin. “And considering who and what I am…..well…..I can safely say that I am willing to do this. More than willing to do this. It’ll be fun. Who’ll expect 2 women to actually be stealing from the rather ‘proper part of our society’ people? It’ll give us the money we need, and it’ll also make those assholes realize how evil and how bad stealing truly is. We’re smart, more than smart, and we have more than enough power between us to do what we want to do? Who’s going to stop us?”

And that is how their story in the darkness began. That is how the legend of Bonnie and Clyde began. One would only wonder…..

How would this legend end?

It was a calm, cool day in National City. The people were deep into their business, as it was well into the morning hours. The sounds of cars honking, a staple of National City, was quite loud indeed. Most of all, it was very, very beautiful, a day where nothing could potentially go wrong. How could it? It was such a beautiful day, with the birds chirping, the cars honking and-

*Crash!!!!*

A massive chunk of the side of the nearby building just collapsed down onto the ground, seemingly blasted outwards as if a massive force had hit it from the other side of the building.

It turned out that it was the case, as a massive force did hit the side of the building, with 4 guards coming flying out of the first floor and slumping on the ground at such a furious, fast pace that they hit the ground with a splat. Blood went flying everywhere, splatters of the red liquid dripping on the ground and creating large, wide blotches of pure red.

“Oh my god!”

“What just happened!?”

Everything instantly came to a stand-still, people more than a bit afraid and terrified of what they had just seen. It was not everyday that the side of the building and not just any building, but the side of the Lexcorp Building would just break out, as if something had punched it in the side, from the indisde.

Dust had gathered from the side where the figure stood, covered inside of the dust. 4 guards, armed and completely battered in, fell onto the ground, blood pooling out of their chest and the various wounds that they had on their body. It was not a pretty sight, at all.

Mothers covered the eyes of their children, and even the most hardened and wizened of all the people puked out at the sight of the sheer carnage that the woman that was standing on the hole in the side of the Lexcorp building had caused. Her red colored cape fluttered behind her in the air that was blowing through the city, a nice breeze otherwise made bloody and sad because of the sheer horror that the woman had just dealt down upon the city.

“What is that? Who is that?” Someone asked, but no one answered. Now one could answer. They didn’t know who this person in the red cape and the blue suit was. They didn’tknow what she was capable of. All they could see was her face, her beautiful, blonde hair, her expressive eyes and the way her lips turned into a cruel grin as she looked down upon those that dared to harm her, or try to harm her.

Some of the guards, the ones who had lived through whatever she had done inside there, shot her with machine-gun bullets, and all the woman did was stand there, waiting for the bullets to strike her. With loud, clanging noises, the bullets simply bounced off her body, something which was supposed to be impossible. Each one of those bullets were made to kill and murder, and not just….just…..not just bounce off the body of a simple, human woman!!

“What just happened?!” One of the guards exclaimed to the other one, who couldn’t believe his eyes. Then he saw the woman’s eyes reddening and a literal laser shot out of her eyes and incinerated the guard that hadn’t spoken. The beam then moved towards the right, tearing a massive arc through the road itself and then incinerated the other guard.

For a moment, everything was silent. How could someone even speak, even say anything? 2 guards of lexcorp had been incinerated and utterly burnt to their deaths. And the other guards were splattered all over the floor, because of a single, mysterious woman that had actually blasted through Lexcorp’s building.

Why had she done that? Who was she? What was she about? No one knew. There was no answer to that particular question, and no one wanted to know. They knew that National City was the home of the strangest of all the things in the world. It was a city that never slept, and all manner of strangeness and business was conducted inside of the city. But this was new even for them. A woman that could withstand bullets, crush the side of the building and shoot lasers from her eyes? That was nothing that anyone in National City knew about.

There was one thing noticeable about her though, and that was the big, large B on her suit. A B that seemed far, far too catchy to simply be a style. And the clothes she was wearing…..it wasn’t anything any of them had ever seen. A blue colored top with the large B in the middle inside of a red triangle of sorts, and a red skirt below with a golden belt and a red cape, that was not usual, nor was it like something any had seen. She just shook her head, and looked up in the sky.

Suddenly, everyone in the area were sent to the ground by a mysterious, massive force. It was so strong, and so powerful, that it felt more like a shock-wave that came from the aftermath of a particularly fast airplane. A military grade one at that. The next thing they knew, the woman who had blasted through the side of the building of Lexcorp had flown off with a large, strange bag 4 times her size, yes, flown off with a bag 4 times her size, and the only reason why they could figure out what was in the bag was because of what came flying down due to the jerking motion of the bag at the start of her flight.

Dollars. A lot of them. She had just robbed Lexcorp’sbuilding, it’s tower in plain sight, with nothing to cover her features. She had just robbed Lex Luthor in plain sight, with nothing to hide who she was, what she was doing and why she was here, and it was thoroughly and completely unprecedented. After-all, robbing the greatest of all the billionaires in the world simply did not work out well for anyone in this world. Anyone.

“…and we have another confirmation about the 2 new criminals that have popped up in National city.  Treesha , our  co-ordinator outside of  Lexcorp’s main building has some news for us.”

“Thank you Shaun. It is truly unprecedented that someone like this even exists, let alone is a thief, a robber and a murderer.” The pretty newscaster said on the TV. “We have confirmation now, 2 confirmations, that there are 2 robbers and criminals that are now active in New York City. One of them goes by the moniker ‘Bonnie’, the girl that publicly showed she was a superhuman, or even an alien in question, while the other, ‘Clyde’ was shown to be an expert hacker and IT specialist, having broken into the security room of the Lexcorp’s main building and hacked all the cameras inside of the building and jammed all the radios as well. I think, infact, I think you should just show this footage we got from the security cameras before they were shut down. It is only 10 seconds long, but it is truly horrifying.”

The footage that was shown, like the newscaster had said, was utterly horrifying and terrifying. It showed a woman wearing a black suit, completely covering her body with a simple white C on her front, and with really, really strangely tied up hair and a black lipstick as well. She had a baton with her, a sharp edged baton, which she used to sneak behind guards and stab them with the knife before stealing one of their guns and raining bullets down upon everyone. She also made sure to shoot the cameras so no one could track her coming.

“That was good work.” Sitting in an unknown room in an unknown apartment, Lena and Kara both enjoyed the fruits of their labor. They had stolen money from the criminal Lex Luthor, Lena’s adoptive brother, and had even killed various other rather trigger happy guards that he had hired. Lena was right when she said her sick freak of a brother would hide cash money inside of his own building rather than outside of it, and they had gotten a massive chunk of it. Lex, who was unable to comment even, was fuming, both of them could see it as he stomped out of his car and into his building.

“So what’s next?” Kara asked, turning towards her partner in crime. Lena only grinned, a dark, cruel grin that one would say never went on the girl that was so different from Lex Luthor, but it only increased the sheer hotness that Kara was feeling.

“Oh my sweet super-girl…” Lena chuckled darkly. “This time we incensed my brother. Next time, we’ll give him a punch right to the face!”

“…….”

Alex Danvers, older adoptive sister of Kara Danvers, couldn’tsay anything. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her fists were tightened as she looked at the video again and again. That of Kara, her sweet, little sister, wearing that outfit that publicallydeclared her as ‘Bonnie’, murdering people and then rushing off with money.

Since when did Kara care about money? Or fame? Was it all a joke then? A joke that she had been a part of? Was all their adventures in the end of High school a joke? The bond they made after years of separation and hate, after years of being together simply a joke?! Had it fallen apart so badly, so horrifyingly that she couldn’t even believe that her own little sister was doing something like this. How could her own little sister be working with that bitch Lena Luthor to murder people and steal money?!

Clark wouldn’t like it, hell no one who liked aliens and super-heroes would like it. When she was arrested and forced to work with the D.E.O, she thought she was doing well to protect her own little sister from the horrors that awaited her if she was caught. That she was doing well to gain enough influene within the organization to keep her little sister shape. But after this? After this there was nothing keeping them safe. Regardless of the fact they were Lex Luthor’s people, they were still humans, and Kara didn’t get the right to kill them.

“You know, she was supposed to be better. A good young girl, working to save the planet from extra-terrestrials.” Hank Henshaw, the director of DEO said, his eyes calculative and gleaming eerily in a light she had never seen before. “Kara Danvers, ‘super-girl’, your little sister. Having the same powers as Superman. I’m surprised, and horrified, that she did something like this. Then again it was only a matter of time. She was with a Luthor.”

As someone who worked in the most secretive organization of the entire of the USA, she knew exactly what Lex Luthor, and the Luthor family were capable of. She refused to believe until now that Lena Luthor was like that. She was Kara’s best friend since before High-School, and had dated her as well. She was supposed to be different from her family, and from her brother. She was supposed to be better than all of them as well, and one day she wanted to topple over her brother. No one knew who ‘Bonnie’ and ‘Clyde’ were. No one at all, except for her and the D.E.O. She knew her little sister, and she knew her little sister’s best friend. She knew all of it. And yet, all the proof was in front of her.

“I don’t know….I don’t know why she would do this.” Alex sniffled, wiping her eyes again. “That….Kara wasn’t like that. I….she….she wasn’t….”

“I don’t care what Kara was like, or what she was. She is an enemy to the people. Like it or not, she murdered humans as if it was nothing. They may have worked for Luthor, butremember Lex Luthor has not been arrested yet. No one has proof against him, no one. And he has deep pockets. If you want to remain alive, we’ll have to deal with this, and deal with it quickly.” Hank Henshaw growled, putting a case on the table in front of her. “I will give you one single choice, Danvers. You’ll be working with National City Police Department’s Detective Maggie Sawyer for this.”

Alex winced again. Working with the Police would mean somehow, people would find out that Kara was her sister, and they would trace her down to their parents. She cursed Kara inwardly, and she cursed herself. She should have never left. She should have kept a sterner eye on Lena and make sure she would stop the madness of the Luthor corrupting her, and her little sister. Even if it was merely by a year, she was still her responsibility, and her little sister.

With shuddering hands, Alex opened up the case that was put upon her, and she instantly closed her eyes at the sight of what was inside of it. A gun, with 6 bullets beside it. Purely made of gold, but having strange, green arcs running over it. Pure green arcs that were made of Kryptonite, the planet from which Kara had come from. And Kryptonite was thoroughly impossible to block for Kryptonians, especially because that is what made them so normal back on Krypton.

“No….” Alex shook her head. “Can’t I….Can’t I….”

“Danvers, you don’t have any idea what your sister is up to.” Hank said, growling and switching the recording. “But if you want to know why we’re taking such a step, look.”

One of the targets that Lena had chosen for this particular jobwas one of her favorites. This time they weren’t robbing Lex, no. This time they were robbing someone else. They were robbing John Gibson, of Gibson Inc. He was supposedly a good man, a ‘Philantropist’ as he would say that ran the Gibson Bank for the poor.

The truth was he was using the funds of the poor for his own purposes. His illicit interest rates attracted the poor people, and when they failed to pay the interest, he sent his goons after them. The worst of the worst goons, those that would kill, murder and torture simply for the sake of it. What better a target than a CEO who earned via torturing people? And what better a target than a shady CEO who one would never miss. They couldn’t kill Lex Luthor, people would miss him and a massive-scale Investigation would begin after them. But this one? They could kill him just how they wanted him to die.

“Please! Show me mercy!” The fat, sweaty man cried, pressed against the wall of his building. 4 of his guards shot bullets right at Kara, who only laughed through them, and then breathed out cold, freezing cold air that froze the bullets in thin air and sent them clattering to the ground, and froze the guards around the CEO as well. He had see all of his guards brutally murdered by the one they called ‘Bonnie’ now in the TV with her partner, Clyde, who had just stabbed another one in the neck with her knife-edged Baton, blood pouring out of the side of her neck.

“Mercy? I wonder where your mercy was when you sent those people to torture poor Vincent’s family. Or when you had Joseph’s daughter kidnapped and held for ransom, and then sold off when he did pay the ransom.” Kara said evilly. “My that was a mess, wasn’t it?”

“Oh yes it was. Lucky us we managed to get the millions and save the children in time.” Lena chuckled, shooting the last of the guards with a Revolver that she had started to carry around. “So, Gibson….what is the password to the vault?”

“I….I….” Gibson gulped, trying to pass the time. In a literal flash, Kara had him by the neck, holding him up tight in the air. “NO…wait…I’l….8….12….18…58…91…48758….that’s it! I promise!”

Kara looked at Lena, who quickly jogged up to the vault, but just before she opened it, she frowned, and scowled and then glared at Gibson.

“You take me for a fool?” Lena snarled. “The number to disable the protection, tell me!”

Kara’s eyes glowed red, and she shot Gibson’s left hand with a laser. Gibson squealed as his hand was instantly melted away by it, and said 184758 furiously, and repeated saying it again and again. With a click, Lena opened the vault, and grinned at the sight of the Gold-Bars, documents and Cash inside of it.

“We’ve hit the jackpot today.” Lena chuckled. Then she gave Kara a look. “Let’s get onto it.”

Kara rolled her eyes, and let Gibson down. Then she shot him with a laser right in the chest, that sent him flying out of his office’s window, right from the floor number 37. He screamed as he fell down, and seconds later they could hear screams, cries and shouts as they finally found the dead, splattered body of the CEO of Gibson INC.

“……” Alex closed her eyes, having saw the live footage from the cameras in Gibson’s office. She didn’t know how or why they had this footage, but Hank Henshaw only looked more menacing at what had happened. He had use for Gibson, in his personal business of course. Filthy Kryptonian, she should have been killed years ago, right alongside her father. “Fine. I’ll do it. We’ll track her down and kill her.”

This was beyond anything else. There was no stopping Lena and Kara, and they would keep on killing and murdering anyone and everyone that stood between them, and their money. One could argue they were stealing from Gibson, who was filth in itself, a criminal that belonged in the jail, but they weren’t giving the money back to the poor, they were stealing it, and using it for their own good.

Even then, the thought of shooting her own sister with something that would kill her was too much for her. Too much. She didn’t know how she would show her face to her mother after this, but she would have to. She would have to.

It was not something that Kara and Lena had expected. In the 2 months they had been murdering Criminals and robbing them, most of them being CEOs of ‘upstanding companies of the society’ and ‘upstanding people of the society’ as well.

The fact was, they had gotten arrogant. They thought that they were unplottable, and how could they be plottable? They were reclusive and only talked to each other in High-School, they never let anyone get close to them to know about each other’s powers and there was no one out there that knew them personally well enough about their powers. Those that did, well Kara had hoped that with Lena’s super-intelligence they would be able to be 3 steps ahead of them all the time, but she should have known that her older-sister would, as always, be able to track her down.

“Stop this, Kara!” Alex exclaimed, wearing a strange black suit with a stranger logo on her right breast-pocket. “You’ve killed enough!”

“…..Alex.” Kara nodded, using her X-ray vision to see where Lena could be. She was right behind her, carrying the bag of money and gold that they had stolen from the latest shady CEO they had killed. This was supposed to be their last hit before a break, after which they would go for Luthor himself. “I see you tracked me down.”

“You know her?” The copper beside her asked, surprised, pointing her gun at Lena, who stopped right in her tracks, and snorted at the sight. “Don’t move!”

“Girlie, you know better than to shoot Kara.” Lena said, rolling her eyes, making sure that Kara was always in front of her. Infact, Kara made sure she was always in front of Lena. Bullets didn’t affect her, at all. She could easily deflect them, especially mere Pistol Bullets.

“Kara, why?” Alex asked, her gun shaking. “Why did you do this?! Why?!”

“Why indeed.” Kara tilted her head. “Surely you know why I did this, dear sister?”

“Sister?” The detective, Maggie Sawyer, now that Lena looked closely, said. She knew who Alex was, she knew everything about her best-friend and girlfriend. “This criminal, Bonnie, is your sister?!”

“Funny isn’t it? The age old Drama, given a modern, realistic twist.” Kara grinned, her eyes glowing an eerie red. “Get out of my way, Alex. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Left unsaid was, ‘I don’t want to kill you.’ Alex wasn’t stupid, she knew exactly what her sister had done until now, and what she was up to. She wouldn’t stop, even if they were siblings she wouldn’t stop. And Alex knew that she wouldn’t stop either. A gold-Kryptonite bullet would instantly kill her sister, she knew it. It would go through the skin, and the heart, and kill her instantly.

“I will not let you continue in this path of murder and death Kara.” Alex said, shaking her head and firming her decision. “I will not. I work for an organization, the Department of Extranormal Operations.”

“Oh I’ve heard of it. Supposedly here after ‘Superman’ came onto the planet. Why don’t you go to Capital City instead here, and try and find him. Tell me, exactly who’ll miss those that we have killed and robbed from?” Lena asked, scoffing. “Who’ll miss the murderers, the cheaters, liars, fraudsters that we killed?!”

“Killed?! You slaughtered them and innocents along the way!” Maggie exclaimed, her gun pointed right at Lena. “Criminals Bonnie and Clyde, stand down! You’re under arrest!”

“Try us.” Kara glared, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter. All it would take her was one second, one single second to send that laser right through the woman that dared aimed her gun at Lena.

*Bang*

Kara’s eyes widened as she heard the bullet coming first. She looked at Alex’s tearful face, and only felt defeat as she shot laser at it. Alex, how dare she shoot her, how-

Pain.

Complete and utter pain went through her body as the bullet pierced her right on the chest. Her eyes went wide, and white, as pain ran up through her chest, blood oozing out of the newformed hole right where her heart was supposed to be. She heard Lena screaming, and pointing her gun right at Alex, but Maggie shot her multiple times before Lena could shoot. Blood oozed out of Lena’s wounds as well as she went flying back, slumping onto the ground with blood pooling out of her wounds at a rapid, fast rate.

“*Cough* How….how?!” Lena coughed out, her eyes desperate and losing their light. Kara groaned as burning pain ran through her body. “No…you used….Kryptonite Bullets on your own sister?! How did the….laser….”

“Gold…..Kryptonite……” Kara moaned out. “So my laser wouldn’t be able to burn it fast enough…..”

“I….I am sorry. I’m so sorry….” Alex slumped onto her knees, even as the light left Lena’s eyes. She was dead, chocking in her own blood. One of the bullets had punctured her artery and her lung at the same time, drowning in the very liquid that kept her and all humans alive. “I’m so sorry Kara! I’m so sorry!”

It was the toughest mission that she had ever done in her life, the toughest mission. She had killed her own sister, the very girl that she had once been angry on, the very girl she had blamed her father’s death on. The very girl that she knew, eventually, would grow up to her and she had.

She had killed her own sister.

Even after their very messy deaths, neither Alex nor her mother could understand exactly why Kara and Lena had gone down that route. After-all, they were good, really goodpeople. They knew that Lena’s Luthor blood would only make it terrifying for her to ever stay sane. Luthor’s were evil and Luthor’s were dirty, they could never do anything right in the world, only do everything wrong, but Lena….she had always detested her family and what they had stood for.

She had detested what her brother did, and what her adoptive mother would do. She had detested everything that ‘Lexcorp’ did to earn money and keep it’s faithful reputation. She was not evil, she was kind, loyal, respective, good. And as for Kara?

She was Superman’s cousin! How could she do anything wrong?!

“Why did she do this Alex? Why?!” Her mother cried, sobbing inside of her hands and Alex could do nothing but hold her as she shook her head.

 **Ending  
** She had hoped that because she had performed the government a service, they wouldn’t release Kara’s name and family relations to the public, but the Protests got mad. The protesters started to throw shoes, eggs and all manners of other types of things at the government people, and the government was forced to then release the name of who Bonnie awas. Luthor bribed the people involved in the relasing of the names, and managed to keep Lena’s involvement hidden.

But Alex and her mother? The last 2 alive relatives of Kara Danvers? They had to suffer the blunt of the protesters every single day they got out of their house. No matter for how little a task they had gotten out for. No matter for what they had gotten out for, they would still be facing the flack for what Kara Danvers had done.

They had faced angry mobs that had chased the car out of the driveway and the road, they had faced angry neighboursberating Alex and her mother for bad parenting and being a bad sister and most of all, they always found their dead family member’s, Kara’s pictures that they would find burning, or slashed down with the words ‘Murderer’ written bright and white right in front of them.

It wasn’t right. It just wasn’t right. They didn’t need to see the reminder of what Kara had become every single day. She had gone evil, but they were the ones that had to face the flack of it. Once again, Alex cursed her sister, holding her sobbing mother closer to her. The loss of Kara was one thing, the fact that she went in as a criminal, a murderer, a killer and a thief was the other. She cursed the government for betraying her like that, and most of all, she cursed herself. She cursed herself for not being smarter, not being better.

She should have saved Kara somehow, and had kept her hidden somehow. If she had done that…..her family wouldn’t be the one that was suffering from this nightmare then.

 **Alternative Ending  
** She had hoped that because she had performed the government a service, they wouldn’t release Kara’s name and family relations to the public, but the Protests got mad. The protesters started to throw shoes, eggs and all manners of other types of things at the government people, and the government was forced to then release the name of who Bonnie and Clyde were.

Kara and Lena were dead. But their families? Alex and her mother? They had to suffer the blunt of the protesters every single day they got out of their house. No matter for how little a task they had gotten out for. No matter for what they had gotten out for, they would still be facing the flack for what Kara Danvers had done.

They had faced angry mobs that had chased the car out of the driveway and the road, they had faced angry neighboursberating Alex and her mother for bad parenting and being a bad sister and most of all, they always found their dead family member’s, Kara’s pictures that they would find burning, or slashed down with the words ‘Murderer’ written bright and white right in front of them.

It wasn’t right. It just wasn’t right. They didn’t need to see the reminder of what Kara had become every single day. She had gone evil, but they were the ones that had to face the flack of it. Once again, Alex cursed her sister, holding her sobbing mother closer to her. The loss of Kara was one thing, the fact that she went in as a criminal, a murderer, a killer and a thief was the other. She cursed the government for betraying her like that, and most of all, she cursed herself. She cursed herself for not being smarter, not being better.

She should have saved Kara somehow, and had kept her hidden somehow. If she had done that…..her family wouldn’t be the one that was suffering from this nightmare then. 

“Should have killed her. Should have drowned her.” Lillian Luthor cursed, throwing another vase against the wall. “I knew it! I knew that pathetic….that pathetic bitch was behind it. I just knew it. And yet you didn’t do anything else except just sit here and….and……….arrgh! All of our plans, all of our reputation, everything is in tatters!”

Lex Luthor, on the other hand, calmly fumed. All he wanted to do was rage, rage just like his mother. But he couldn’t. He had to stay calm. He had to stay calm. He had to-smash!

“That bitch! How dare she?!” Lex snarled, his eyes getting a mad, demented glint in them. “How?! How did she do it?! How did she ruin all of us by once slipping into the right frame of mind a Luthor is supposed to be in?!”

The fact that she had a friend who was a Kryptonian, and most of all his Cousin was not bad enough, but she had taken that cousin, and ruined all PR work and all the good reputation and will that the Luthor family had gotten. Already various of his properties in the city, and outside of it, had been vandalized. Today morning his car had been shot with various fireworks and all manners of dirty vegetables, fruits and whatever squishy, smelly objects the common man could find.

Half of his guards had resigned, citing ‘we don’t work for people with mad family members’ and half of his deals had broken down just because of the fact his sister, Lena, had been the one that had been smashed up all over the pictures. No one in the government even took his bribes, they just laughed at him because they knew exactly how he worked. For them, this was the brightest day in their world.

For the Luthors? It was the start of a life filled with Misery. And all the 2 Luthor’s could do was curse Lena for ruining them entirely.

 **Alternative Ending 2  
** “We’ve not released anything about Kara Danvers. We don’t want you or your mother to catch flack because of this.” Hank Henshaw told her again, approving of her decision. “You did a good job Danvers. You did a great job.”

Alex scoffed, glaring at Hank as he walked away. That violent, insane asshole could have helped her. Could have told her to arrest her sister but instead he wanted her dead. She knew what would have happened had she not killed Kara, the man would have gone behind her own mother. She knew how evil Hank was, she just didn’t know how to go over him. But she didn’t care.

Kara was dead. They were praising her and Maggie for killing the criminals that were targeting the ‘Upstanding parts of their society’, for being mass murderers and brutal, ruthless killers. Even now, she remembered the look on Kara’s face, the last words that she spoke, the last things that she did right before she died, because of the same bullets that her own sister had used on her.

“I love you, sister.”

Those were the words she had said, and Alex returned them. With everything in her heart she returned them. How could she not?! Kara was her sister, and they had done everything together. A life without Kara Danvers was impossible to imagine for Alex Danvers. But now she would have to live with it.

She would have to live with the fact that she had killed her only sister. She would have to live with the fact that Kara and Lena, both were dead by her hand. She would have to live with the fact that she had snuffed out the last connection she had with her father other than her mother, and always wake up to the nightmare of Kara’s cold, dead body on the floor, the bright light that was in her blue eyes always snuffed out.

“Duty…respect…honor…..” Alex scoffed, tearing up once again. ‘Why? Why did you do this Kara?! Why?! Why go down that route?! What did we do wrong?! What did I not do for you Kara?! Where did I go wrong?!’

The origins of Bonnie and Clyde were already termed a mystery by the Journalists, and Alex presumed the reasons for why Kara and Lena went evil would be as big a mystery as well.

And she would have to live with that.


End file.
